The Warrior and The Knight
by CarBro
Summary: What does a trip to Vancouver have in store for Kathryn? What else lies in this world?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Warrior and the Knight**_

_The characters you recognize are not mine, they belong to their respective companies. All the others are mine._

1995 – Toronto

Kathryn blinked against the fading sunset as it reflected off the bodies of the airplanes. Another city, another airport, but she wasn't moving on this time. Kathryn was here to help, or she hoped she could.

She quickly gathered up her luggage from the carousel, feeling more secure now that she was complete again. Kathryn slung her duffel bag over her left shoulder and grabbed up the small suitcase and long case that contained her sword. Her short, black heeled shoes clicked against the floor as she headed for the nearby rental agency.

* * *

Kathryn steeled herself for the task at hand. Either she was about to get some terrible news or needed to do some quick thinking. She pulled the BMW into a parking spot by the police station. She got out of the car, smoothing down imagined wrinkles in her grey pantsuit. She accented her strawberry-blonde hair with a deep green blouse under the blazer. She had to look the part of a successful and benevolent businesswoman, it was the 1990's after all.

Her long black coat hung over her arm, her black purse by her side as she walked through the ornate stone doorway of the 96th Police Precinct. She mentally catalogued the fact that no police station should be this ornate and chalked it up to "urban renewal," using old buildings in new manners to keep the neighborhood's character. She stepped up to the dark wood desk in the front lobby and waited.

After several minutes without the female officer at the desk even looking up from her computer, Kathryn loudly cleared her throat. The mousy looking officer harrumphed and fixed her gaze upon Kathryn.

"May I help you," the officer said in a clipped tone.

"Yes," Kathryn replied. "I'm Alexandra Macdonald. My office received a call from your department regarding one of my employees, Christina Matthews." The officer, who Kathryn could now see had the name Gonzalez pinned to her chest, looked back at her computer and hit a few keys.

"Excuse me a minute, Miss Macdonald." Gonzalez stood up from her desk and looked at Kathryn a moment and then walked through a door behind her. Kathryn let out a built up sigh and looked around her. The blue walls did little to cheer up the chaotic lives around her. She shook her head and looked down at the pale tile floor.

* * *

"Well Captain, I understand what you're trying to say-" Nick was interrupted by a knock at the captain's door. Officer Gonzalez stood there waiting expectantly.

"Sorry Captain Cohen, but there's an Alexandra Macdonald out front. She's here about the Christina Matthews case."

Nick stood up from his chair. "That's my case Captain."

"Your's and Schanke's," Captain Amanda Cohen corrected with a knowing look at Nick.

"Of course Captain." Nick Knight shot the captain his innocent smile. The captain shook her head.

"I'm serious Nick," Cohen said as she stood up behind her desk. Everything about her spoke volumes about her seriousness. From her short, no-nonsense black hair to her professional skirt suit without a thread out of place. "This type of murder freaks people out and we have been able to keep the media away from it so far. I want this thing wrapped up pronto."

"Of course."

* * *

Kathryn had already catalogued the three easy exits she could take from the lobby of the station and was working on a secondary series of exits when she saw Gonzalez return back from what appeared to a larger room of many desks. Probably the detectives and sergeants hung out there, if she remembered her police stations correctly. She made it a habit to not perpetually frequent them. Too many questions were usually asked within their confines.

"Miss Macdonald," Gonzalez stated.

"Yes?" Kathryn looked at the woman. Gonzalez gestured for Kathryn to come through a door on the other side of the desk.

"If you would just come with me." Kathryn nodded and followed the shorter woman through a maze of desks towards the back of the room. Rather than going through another door, Gonzalez stopped next to a desk almost at the wall. Kathryn followed the officer's gaze to a door where two people were just exiting.

The first was a taller man with brown hair accented with blonde. He wore a grey suit, white French-cuffed shirt and blue vest that highlighted his eyes. There was something almost familiar about him that Kathryn could not put her finger on. It was something about his eyes.

The second person was a shorter asian woman in a smart cream colored suit with a black shirt that seemed to make her look even sterner. Kathryn absently wondered how beautiful the woman would look if she smiled. The woman had an air of authority she carried with her.

"Alexandra Macdonald," the man asked. Kathryn nodded her head yes. He held out his hand. "I'm Detective Knight." She took his hand firmly and shook it. Kathryn made a mental note about how his hand seemed colder than her own. He then gestured to the woman. "And this is Captain Cohen." Kathryn shook hands with the woman also. She too had a firm grip.

"I was contacted by your department about one of my employees, Christina Matthews," Kathryn flatly stated.

"Please have a seat," Detective Knight said as he gestured to a wooden chair next to the desk. Kathryn sat down, her jacket across her lap. "How well did you know Miss Matthews?"

_Longer than you would believe_, Kathryn thought.

"She had been my employee for several years, and," Kathryn looked down and regained her composure, "we were friends." The detective cleared his throat as he put his right leg up on the corner of the desk, sitting close to Kathryn.

"Miss Matthews was found murdered a couple of days ago," Knight said.

"I figured that's what you were going to say," Kathryn replied. It was as she feared.

"You figured," Cohen questioned her.

"Yes Captain." Kathryn turned her gaze to the woman who remained standing next to Knight. "I get a call from the police about Christina and it is not her. I need to come here and your department is reluctant to spill too much information. I figured I would end up talking to homicide, which I assume you are Detective Knight?"

Knight nodded his head at her.

"I see." Kathryn sat up straight up in the chair. "Are we sure it was murder?"

"Yes," Knight said.

Cohen piped up. "If you don't mind me asking Miss Macdonald, how old are you?"

Kathryn was surprised it took this woman this long to ask. "I am 28 years old." She could see the captain raise an eyebrow. "I basically inherited the company from my father when he passed away several years ago. I have traveled, and have studied in many different countries. I am aware of what is happening."

Cohen and Kathryn stared each other down for a moment and then Cohen turned to Knight. "I'll be in my office if you or Schanke need me. Remember what we talked about." With that Cohen turned around and marched back into her office.

Kathryn let out a sigh. "Detective Knight, I would like to see Christina's body if that is possible. Partly to believe that this is true."

Detective Knight looked back at her with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Of course, I was hoping you would be up to IDing the body." He looked down at some papers on his desk. "Why was Miss Matthews here in Toronto?"

"Christina, her name was Christina." _She's only been a Matthews for the last five years_, Kathryn thought. "She took some vacation time and came to Toronto. She wasn't here on business." Kathryn absently tucked a stray piece of her red-blonde hair back behind her ear.

"Do you know why she came here for vacation?"

"No, I'm not sure-" Kathryn suddenly remembered a conversation she had a couple of months ago.

* * *

_"Good practice session Christy," Kathryn said as she sat down on a nearby bench and rested her sword against it, point down._

_"I am so exhausted," Christina said as she dabbed at her face with a towel. "And you barely worked up a sweat!"_

_"Years and years of practice. I'm from a different time girl."_

_"Yeah, yeah just keep reminding me." Christina laid her sword down on the ground and sat down with her legs spread out in front of her and began to stretch to loosen up her muscles. She moved her torso until her forehead touched the ground between her legs._

_"Yeah, I may be older, but you are definitely more limber!" Kathryn laughed in amazement as she twisted her neck to work out the kinks. They sat for a moment in silence when Christina finally brought her head up and then brought her legs in until she was sitting in a pseudo-yoga position at Kathryn's feet. "What?"_

_Christina looked up at her. "Do you miss your family?"_

_"I miss many people, and many I called family."_

_"No, your family, your original family. Mother, father, cousins?"_

_"Sisters?" Kathryn sat back against the wall. "Of course. But they are long gone."_

_"What about descendents?"_

_"Descendents? Us immortals have very few of those. My family had very few survivors." Kathryn shook her head to clear the bad thoughts away. "Why do you ask?" She looked to Christina for an answer but got none in response. "Did you see someone who looked like they could be related to your family?"_

_"I... I saw a name and I wondered. I missed seeing them grow old."_

_"And you missed seeing them die."_

_"Maybe they are not all dead?"_

_"Trust me, it would not be worth it. Don't do it to yourself, or to them. Imagine if they saw a ghost from the past, and you had to explain that. It's better to remember them as you do now."_

* * *

"Miss Macdonald, is there something you remember?"

She turned back to Detective Knight. "No, I was trying to remember if there was anything, but no. Nothing."

"Oh." Knight looked at his notes and made some new notations of his own and then looked back at her. "Is there anyone else from your company in the area?

Kathryn thought a moment. "Just Dominick."

"Dominick?"

"Dominick Castellini. He works for the Foundation also. He's in the area on an arts funding trip. It might bring him to Toronto, but I'm not sure." She looked at Knight and then realized where he was going. "Oh no. Dominick and Christina got along well. Dominick is a good man, he even adopted his wife's two little boys."

"Okay, I'll take your word on it. Perhaps we should go ID Christina's body and get that done with."

"Sure, I'll follow you in my car. In case you need to leave, getting stranded at the morgue is not my idea of fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Natalie Lambert sat there, chewing on the end of a pen as she perused the latest case to come across her desk. Her brunette hair grazed the desktop.

"If you are that malnourished, perhaps a sandwich would be better?"

Natalie looked up in surprise. She smiled when she recognized the newest addition to the coroner's staff, Dr. Meredith Templeton. Although new was a relative term. Meredith had been working there for seven months, she was just newer than the other employees.

"I guess I was just thinking too hard." Natalie leaned back and stretched and then stood up. "What do you have for me?"

"The Hansen case," Meredith said as she handed the case file to Natalie who opened it on her desk. "It looks like definite homicide. Two 22's to the chest and one to the kidneys. Other than that, not much."

"Mmmm-hmmmm. What about the head trauma?"

"Blunt force, not much to go on. No fibers, no metal scraps, nothing to distinguish what did it." Meredith ran her fingers through her short brown hair and adjusted the wire-rimmed glasses she wore. Her brown eyes sparkled at the idea of a challenge, at the chance to figure out a mystery. If she didn't consistently hide her frame under frumpy sweaters and now lab coats, she would definitely impress most men she ran into. Instead she hid in the background.

Natalie stared down, flipped through a couple of the reports, seemingly impressed at the findings. Suddenly Meredith tensed. Her body screamed at her the approach of another immortal.

"Expecting anyone tonight?" Meredith tried to calm herself down. Toronto should have been safe enough to relax, especially the late night shift at the coroner's office.

"What?" Natalie looked up confused for a moment. "Oh, I think Nick said he was bringing someone by to identify the Matthews girl. That's a case, I mean who does that anymore?"

"Matthews?" Meredith consciously moved herself away from the door, while keeping up a conversation with Natalie.

"The one that came in a couple of nights ago. Can you believe someone actually decapitated the poor girl? Who does that?"

"Decapitation? Really?" Meredith tried to stifle a nervous laugh.

_Great, just great. Either it's a headhunter out to make sure any other immortals are taken care of, or it's the girl's friends out to blame me. I do not need this_, Meredith thought.

* * *

Kathryn followed Detective Knight through the mint green corridors of the coroner's building. She had had enough of these types of buildings in her days. As they approached the end of the hallway, a sensation began to crawl up her spine and tickle her neck. There was another of her kind beyond these doors. She tensed up. It would be wonderful for it to be Christina, but explaining that and getting the girl out alive without starting a witch-hunt would be very problematic.

Kathryn was starting to wonder if it could be a headhunter, out to get whoever might claim the body. If that was the case, then the Detective and anyone else nearby could be in danger.

_Just wonderful. And me without a weapon. Being around the police can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Hopefully they won't be stupid enough to fight in front of others. But then again, they did leave the body lying around_, Kathryn thought.

Detective Knight opened a door and ushered her inside. She was on guard, as the prickly sensation dug deep into her neck. She knew there was one immortal here, but there was something else under it. She saw a woman with curly brunette hair and another one with short mousy-brown hair and glasses. She looked at the first one and then the second.

"Natalie, Dr. Templeton," Detective Knight said in greeting.

"Nick," the one with the curly hair spoke up.

"This is Alexandra Macdonald, Christina Matthews' employer and friend."

Natalie stuck out her hand. "Dr. Natalie Lambert. I'm sorry that we have to do this."

Kathryn took her hand and shook it. "So am I." She looked at the one Nick had called Dr. Templeton. Natalie jumped in. "This is Dr. Meredith Templeton. She works for the department too."

The two women sized each other up a moment. Then Kathryn stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you." Meredith reluctantly shook Kathryn's hand. "I'm just here to take care of Christina, and to find out who did it."

"Make them pay," Meredith asked.

"Find a resolution, put this to rest." Kathryn looked Meredith squarely in the eye, as if she could question the woman through osmosis.

"Well then," Meredith said as she pulled her hand back. "I'm glad I am not the one who hurt your friend. I hope you figure out what you need."

Natalie spoke up, as if she was trying to break up the tension. "Macdonald, and with that accent, are you from England too?" They all looked at her. "Meredith is from England, and well, I was just curious." Nick smiled at her.

"The family is from Scotland," Kathryn said. "But I have traveled a lot, so I guess my accent loses some of its flair."

"Perhaps we should get on with this," Nick said. He moved behind Kathryn and acknowledged a door to her right. Natalie walked through the door first and Nick held it open for Kathryn. The scent of formaldehyde and other chemicals assailed her senses. Natalie walked over to a shrouded table and put her hand on the edge of the cloth.

"This is never easy," Natalie began.

"It never is doctor," Kathryn said, her eyes fixated on the sheet.

* * *

_Kathryn stood ready at the door, sword firmly in hand. She wasn't expecting anyone, much less someone of her kind. It was late at night, but Kathryn had not headed to bed yet. She stood there, sword held high. Somehow she had enough wherewithal to slip on a pair of shoes, tennis shoes that did not match the black pants and blouse she wore._

_"Kathryn! Kathryn please!" Someone was pounding at her door, and using her wrong identity! The voice sounded familiar. She whipped open the door, hiding the sword in one hand behind it._

_"Kathryn isn't here, but perhaps I, Jamie Grey can help," she said in a stern voice as she looked at a panic-stricken Christy. The girl looked absolutely horrified and her clothes were disheveled. Even her hair was a mess. Kathryn took a look at her and grabbed Christy's hand and pulled her inside the apartment. Christy began to shake._

_"Oh God, oh God.." Christy startled to mumble to herself._

_"Are you being followed?" Kathryn looked to the girl. Christy didn't answer her but stared at a spot on the floor. "Christy, are you being followed?" Still Christy did not answer. Kathryn tilted the girl's chin up so she could see here eye to eye. "Are you in danger?"_

_"N..n..no…" _

_Kathryn breathed a sigh and removed her hand from Christy's face. She then propped the sword against the wall by the door._

_"Now then," Kathryn said as she took Christy's arm and led the girl to the couch. "You need to talk to me." She moved Christy onto the couch and sat down next to her, one leg tucked under her. She placed her hand lightly on Christy's arm. "What has happened?"_

_Christy stared at her hands, but what she saw, Kathryn could not see. Kathryn looked at her, watching her. She cared about the girl, had for years. Yet, there was nothing she could do until Christy decided to talk._

_"He's dead." It was a simple two word pronouncement, but in their lives it usually took on a different emphasis. Relief if it was an enemy, even joy. Sadness or pain if it was someone you dared to love. But these words came out devoid of emotion._

_"Who?" Kathryn leaned in closer to the girl._

_"Edward." Christy continued to stare at her hands._

_"Edward?" Kathryn was confused for a moment, and then it hit her who Edward was. Christy began to sob. Sudden, deep, wracking sobs emanated from her body. Kathryn scooted over and pulled the girl in close to her and held her tight. Finally the sobs began to subside._

_"What was I thinking? I was such an idiot!" Christy pulled away and looked at Kathryn, who could map the trails of tears down the girl's face. "Who was I to think I could take on a student yet? Now he's dead. What I taught him couldn't save his life!"_

_Kathryn pushed her own emotions to the back of her soul. "You did what you thought was right." Christy choked on a sob caught in her throat. "If it wasn't for you, Edward would have been dead long before this. And he had a choice to go to a more experienced teacher, but he learned from you, and he chose you. You're still relatively young, you have more to learn. We are all still learning. You cannot hold yourself responsible for everything your student does or does not do." She made Christy look her in the eyes. "That is your first lesson as a teacher. None of this will ever be easy"_

* * *

Kathryn looked at the body on the table and bit back the lump in her throat. She reached out her hand and caressed Christy's blond hair, some of which was matted with dried blood.

"How," she asked.

Natalie exchanged a look with Nick. "Decapitation," Nick said. Kathryn shook her head in acknowledgement. She pulled her hand back and her arm dropped to her side. She shut her eyes tight a moment and placed Christy's death with all the others she had experienced in her lifetimes. She opened her blue eyes and looked at the pair across the table.

"It's her."


	3. Chapter 3

"So the boss came in? What? Didn't the girl have any family?" Detective Schanke finished off the last of his spaghetti and wiped his mouth clean. Across the desk, Nick wrinkled his nose and tried to choke back the bile that wanted to rise up from his stomach at the intense smell of garlic coming from the Tupperware bowl. Schanke then dabbed at his wild green and blue tie to make sure none of the sauce splattered.

"I don't know Schanke." Nick said as he sat down at his desk with the Matthews file opened in front of him. "She seemed concerned and she did say that they were friends."

"Anyone can say that they were friends, especially after the person is dead and can't say anything to defend themselves." Detective Don Schanke brushed the last of his garlic bread crumbs off of his shirt. "Man, Myra really knows how to cook."

"Why didn't you eat at home Schanke?"

"Bowling league tonight." Schanke tossed the closed Tupperware into his bottom drawer and looked back at Nick, his hands folded in front of him on his desk. "I'm saying, did we check when exactly Miss Macdonald got into town?"

"You mean did she murder Christina Matthews? Probably not. I checked with the airport and her staff and valets. Miss Macdonald was in Edinburgh until this morning, when she flew into Toronto."

"Knight, Schanke, we have another one," Cohen said as she stepped out of her office. The woman seemed to have a permanent scowl etched on her face.

"Another what Cap," Schanke asked.

"Another beheading."

* * *

It was all the uniformed officers could do to keep the media at bay. One young entrepreneurial reporter was especially tenacious at trying to get an eye on the scene. Officer Daniels alone had already stopped her three different times from getting on the scene.

Schanke looked around the alley. He let out a low, slow whistle as he surveyed the damage. All around him, windows had been blown out, a dumpster was overturned, debris was strewn from building to building worse than he had ever seen in any alley.

"From the looks of things, I would say off-hand he was killed by a bomb," Schanke said as he walked towards a door which was swinging on it's hinges. He touched a scorch mark. "I mean, what does this?"

"A better question boys," Natalie said as she walked up to the two men while taking off two plastic gloves, "is what can do this and leave the body pretty much unharmed. Unharmed that is, except for what actually killed him."

"And that would be," Nick asked.

"Decapitation." Natalie held the gloves at her side. "There were a couple of other marks that I could easily see, but I won't know more until I get him on my table. But, off hand I would say the fact that his head is two feet away from his neck would be the cause of death."

"Great, just great." Nick stood there with his hands on his hips. "We get to tell the captain that we have some serial killer on the loose."

"Yeah well," Schanke said as he walked towards the body. He took a pair of gloves from a younger uniformed officer and knelt down next to the body and began to search the pockets of the body's sports jacket.

"Well Nick," Natalie said, her tone low. "What are you going to do?"

"About what Nat?"

"This is the second beheading in a week."

"I know that."

"Within screaming distance of the Raven," she said, giving him a knowing look.

"What are you insinuating Nat?"

"I'm just reminding you of something Nick. How many people die from decapitation in this day and age." She readjusted her jacket and then looked him in the eyes. "You know what I am referring to. Maybe Janette might have an idea about what is going on?" Natalie quickly patted his hand before anyone else could notice and stepped away. "Come by later and I'll have some preliminary work-up done."

"We'll do that." Nick watched her leave for a moment and then turned back to the scene. He noticed Officer Daniels leading an irate, and apparently angry blonde away from the periphery and shook his head. He turned on his heel and walked towards Schanke as the chubby man stood up.

"It looks like things just got interesting partner," Schanke said.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just perusing our latest victims things, and it appears that he too worked for Miss Macdonald, he was a Senior Member of the Macdonald Foundation." Nick took the business card that Schanke held out. It was similar to the one that Christina Matthews had carried, and it too carried the body's name. Dominick Castellini.

Nick let out a sigh. "This is not good."

"Just what I was thinking. I think we should pay another visit to Miss Macdonald."

"You're right Schanke." Schanke handed the wallet to a younger officer and threw away his gloves as the two of them headed for Nick's car.

* * *

Natalie was nervously tapping a pencil against her desk as she talked to Nick on the phone. Her hair was more frazzled, and was falling out of its barrette as the night dragged on.

"Are you kidding me Nick," she said into the phone. "This is getting weirder by the moment."

Meredith didn't want to disturb Natalie, especially when the woman was talking to Nick. It was nice to see a little romance now and then, even one that looked as non-existent as theirs. Yet, she did look forward to getting home before the night had turned to day, and even with being there only a couple of months she knew how Natalie could get, even forgetting to eat as she worked on a case. She waited another minute before she audibly cleared her throat. Natalie looked up startled.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit Nick. Talk to you later." Natalie hung up the phone and then turned to Meredith. "What is it?"

"I have the final report, write-up, and all the lab results on the Hansen boy. I was just seeing if there was anything else you needed or if I was free for the night?" Natalie took the file from Meredith and scanned rather quickly.

"It all looks good. I'll call you if there is anything else." She put the file down on her desk, and absently picked up the pencil, tapping it against the palm of her hand.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No." Natalie put the pencil down. "Yes. We have some kind of serial killer on the loose and things are getting weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, both victims worked for Alexandra Macdonald."

"The woman that was in here earlier?"

"Yes," Natalie leaned over her desk, a look of worry on her face.

"If they both worked at the same place, and there is only two victims, that is technically not a serial killer."

"I know, and add to it that tonight's victim was decapitated too. This is getting too strange." Natalie sat down in her chair and leaned back in it, her hand over her eyes a moment. "I'm sorry Meredith, it's been a long day."

"No, that's okay. Let me know if you need any help." Meredith looked at Natalie and then left to head to the other offices.

* * *

_Oh Jesus, it is a headhunter. Even if he is after just them, I do not need to get caught up in this mess and lose my head for nothing_, Meredith thought. Within that moment she made a decision and briskly walked to her desk and pulled out the phone book. She looked up the local hotels and decided on a top three where someone of Miss Macdonald's stature would most likely be staying. If she did not find her by the third try she would give up. It was not her mess.

On the second try, The Castleton Arms, she found her.

"Miss Alexandra Macdonald," Meredith asked. In moments she was transferred to Kathryn's room.

"Alexandra Macdonald speaking, how can I help you?"

"Listen, we met earlier, Meredith Templeton."

"I remember."

"I have nothing to do with your business in town, but there has been another beheading. It was someone else who worked for you. The police are probably on their way to talk to you."

"Probably."

"Watch your head, but please do not get me involved."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good." Meredith hung up the phone and stood up from the chair, closing the phone book as she did. When she turned around to grab her jacket, she was face to face with Natalie.

* * *

As Kathryn hung up the phone, she cocked her head to the right and closed her eyes. There was only one other employee she expected anywhere in this part of Canada, and she hoped to whatever gods were listening that it was not him. She inhaled deeply and tried to calm herself down.

Without even thinking, she picked up the phone and dialed the main office in Edinburgh, Scotland. Jennifer was a morning person so she might be in this early. On the fifth ring there was an answer.

"The Macdonald Foundation, Jennifer Knowles speaking." A lump formed in Kathryn's throat. She forced herself to speak around it.

"Hi Jen, it's Kathryn."

"Kathryn, my god! Did you talk to the police? Was it Christina? What happened? Did she get into a fight? Is she…" Jennifer's voice finally trailed off. Kathryn shook her head yes, despite the fact that Jennifer could not see her.

"I hate to say it like this, over the phone, but it was Christina." The silence on the other end of the phone was near impossible for Kathryn to bear. "I know you two were as close as sisters, closer even, but it is her time. She apparently had a duel, and lost."

Kathryn could hear a sharp intake of breath over the phone lines. For once she wished it was years ago and the Trans-Atlantic communication lines still sucked.

"Are you sure?"

"Jennifer, I am sure. I wish I wasn't, but I am." Kathryn waited a moment until Jennifer spoke again.

"All right, now what?"

"Now we wait to claim the body. But, there is something else."

"What?"

"Someone called me and said that another one of my employees was just found dead. I'm waiting for the police to show up. Who do you recall being in Canada?"

"Just Christina and Dominick. But then I did not know Christina went there." Kathryn found that odd that Jennifer had not known where Christina was going, but she kept those thoughts to herself for the moment.

"Well, can you double-check the itineraries for me please?"

"Of course." Jennifer's voice was dully flat, and it saddened Kathryn to be the reason behind it, but it was not her choice. "I'll see what I can dig up."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon."

"Be careful."

"I will. You too." Kathryn hung up the phone and sat down in the ornate wood armchair the hotel had placed next to the desk with the phone on it. It had a Victorian look, but the structure was definitely modern. Kathryn ran her hand along the wooden arms, feeling out every curlicue and groove.

* * *

_Kathryn noticed the two young girls almost immediately. Even if they were not giving her warning bells about their impending immortality, their liveliness definitely got her attention. Heck, their giggles and life got the attention of everyone in the small restaurant, including the maître de. Kathryn watched as the stuffy older gentleman marched straight for the girl's table._

_"Excuse me ladies, but you are behaving quite rudely in front of our other patrons. If you would please conduct yourselves in appropriate fashion."_

_The blonde one had a smirk on her face and winked at her russet-haired companion. "Oh, we are sorry. Just what is the appropriate way to conduct ourselves for your dear patrons?"_

_"A quieter voice and not so rambunctious behavior would be a start."_

_"This is rambunctious?"_

_"Yes, and terribly disturbing to some of our other customers."_

_The brown-haired one spoke up. "We are some of your customers, and no one else has complained."_

_"I need to look out for our guests."_

_"Well pardon us," the blonde said, emphasizing every syllable. "My best friend here has finally gotten published for some of her poetry. We are only celebrating some good luck."_

_"That is all well, but you need to keep it down."_

_Kathryn could tell the two girls were about to get kicked out, so she stepped up from her table. It was not the girl's problem that the old codger could not stand the enthusiasm of the young, and no one else had complained, Kathryn was the closest to the so-called "commotion."_

_"Mr. Dodges, just what have these two young ladies done that is wrong?" The maitre de looked at Kathryn in surprise, and a little bit of fear._

_"Mrs. Dewes, I was just trying to quiet them down-"_

_"Or kick them out? No one I know has complained, and I certainly did not. In fact, it has been rather refreshing to have some life in this place for once. Why do you not leave them to themselves and take care of some more pressing matters, like the mouse I heard was seen in the kitchen two nights ago?"_

_Kathryn stifled her laughter as Mr. Dodges tried to say something but could not. His mouth just opened and closed several times and then he finally closed it as she watched the red rise up from his neck and to his face. Finally he just stormed off to the kitchen. Kathryn heard the two girls laugh behind her._

_"That was …"_

_"Done to get the old sourpuss off of your back. You deserve to celebrate in style, and enjoy it. Not many people enjoy it anymore."_

_The blonde looked at her admiringly. "Thank you. We were just a little happy. My friend really did just get published."_

_"I believe you, and congratulations," Kathryn said. _

_The girl with the russet hair spoke up. "Thank you so much. I'm Jennifer Connell, and this is my true sister, Christina Dunning."_

* * *

The knocking at the door broke Kathryn out of her reverie. She let out a pent up breath and walked to the door, tucking her shirt in as she went. At the door she looked through the peephole and was not surprised to see Detective Nick Knight accompanied by another man, most likely his partner.

She paused a moment and pushed Kathryn, and her thoughts of Christina and Jennifer to the back of her mind. In one fluid movement she opened the door and plastered a surprised look on her face.

"Detective, what brings you here?"

"Sorry about the late hour," Nick said.

"No problem, I hadn't gone to bed yet. What is it?"

Nick and his partner exchanged a look and then Nick spoke up.

"It's about Dominick Castellini."


End file.
